


Routine

by delphinessniehaus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Person, Piper is mentioned more towards the end, but if it's good I might turn it into a full fic?, even though it is very short, sole survivor's perspective, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinessniehaus/pseuds/delphinessniehaus
Summary: A short inner monologue from my Sole Survivor Prairie about adapting to live in the Commonwealth.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sad oneshot about the differences between the Commonwealth and the world before the bombs fell.  
> This is my first contribution to this fandom so hopefully it's good!

The routine of the world is set, people wake up and go to work. They then come home, spend their night enjoying the few free hours before the night is over, and then they go to sleep.  
This happens every single day without fail - in my experience anyway. 

The Commonwealth however, isn't set in routine. Maybe in Diamond city and certain settlements, where people run shops and have responsibilities. But not in my experience. 

Each day is different, each day sets upon a different challenge. Be it liberating an area for a new settlement, completing tasks for those who need them or following a lead on where Shaun could be. In a way I miss the routine of the old world, but it can also be liberating to escape the mundane flow. 

The first few months in The Commonwealth were a struggle, my world was gone and the motivation to get off the old mattress in the morning was a struggle; but now things are different. 

Piper is by my side, giving me a reason to get up each day. She encourages me in a way Nate never could, because with her I want to get up and live. With her I don't drown in the worry that I may never see my son again. 

I have hope. Piper gives me hope.


End file.
